1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the assembly of electrical components and more particularly to a mounting system to support electrical components in a stacked relationship to one another using a mounting frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present when it is desired to mount a number of printed circuit boards in a stacked relationship to one another, it is necessary to use insulated stand-offs coupled between and to each of the printed circuit boards. The board's stand-offs must be positioned so as not to interfere with the circuits of the printed circuit boards or components on the printed circuit boards. The two printed circuit boards must be coordinated so that the stand-offs or other mounting hardware is properly positioned thereby limiting the interchangeability of the printed circuit boards. The use of stand-offs or other mounting hardware generally increases the size of the printed circuit boards. Also, such stacking approaches are generally limited to two printed circuit boards.